


Кенма и 20 однострочников

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Domestic Discipline, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smarm, Songfic, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Челлендж «Один персонаж, одна фраза».Персонаж: КенмаФраза: Да в чем проблема?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Original Male Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 3





	1. Экшн, Кенма, Некома

**Author's Note:**

> Там, где имя взаимодействующего с Кенмой не упоминается, оно может подразумеваться. Время расчехлить фантазию~

Этот момент, когда обостряются все чувства, Кенма любил больше всего. Когда все игроки команды противника бросаются вперед, в безуспешной попытке удержать падающий мяч, а его собственной — кажется, задерживают дыхание, разделяя одно напряжение на всех. А потом — финт и сброс. И торжество в победном круге горячих рук. И каждый раз, слыша вопросы репортеров: «Знали ли вы, что сможете победить?», у Кенмы в сознании билась лишь одна мысль: «Да в чем проблема? Некома всегда будет побеждать, пока мы все играем, как один!»


	2. Ангст, ОМП/Кенма, Куроо

Кенма не мог сказать, как именно он попал в такую ситуацию. Кажется, он просто выпил на вечеринке в честь поступления. Но вот что было дальше? Красноречивее слов об этом говорят смятые простыни на кровати, разорванные обертки от презервативов на полу и ноющее ощущение в нижней половине тела. 

Кроме Кенмы в квартире нет никого. Как впрочем, нет и объясняющей записки. Только две мятые тысячные бумажки на прикроватном столике.

– Да в чем проблема? Ни в чем. Нет проблемы. – Кенма затихает, пытаясь подавить нервную дрожь, но безуспешно. Он медленно опускается на пол у кровати, утыкаясь лбом в колени. – Нет ее…

Мобильник тихо вибрирует и моргает индикатором. А потом еще раз, и еще. Сообщения. Все три от Куроо. 

«Куда ты пропал вчера? Ушел, не предупредив» 

«Ты где?»

«Просто пришли мне адрес, я тебя заберу»

Кенма чувствует, как по лицу начинают течь слезы, и растирает их по щекам. Нужно всего лишь нажать на кнопку вызова и Куроо поможет ему, как и всегда. Но сил показаться перед ним в таком виде у Кенмы нет. Телефон выскальзывает из резко ослабевших пальцев и падает на паркет. В тишине пустой квартиры этот звук кажется выстрелом.


	3. Deathfic, ОМП/Кенма

– Твои глаза такие красивые, – Кенма чувствует странное оцепенение, – почти как у Куро, и еще они больше…

– Не нужно говорить ничего такого, из-за чего я могу тебя пожалеть. – Голос собеседника сбивается на горячечный шепот. – Пожалуйста, не надо!

– Да в чем…, – говорить становится все труднее, словно под действием наркоза, но Кенма с каким-то странным упорством выталкивает из себя слова, – …проблема?

– Ведь в конце останется только лучший связующий. Прошу, не заставляй меня жалеть тебя! И не ненавидь, я делаю это не потому, что хочу! 

На лицо Кенмы падает горячая капля. И сразу за ней грудь пронзает вспышка горячей боли. Свет медленно гаснет и последнее, о чем Кенма успевает подумать, это то, что глаза его убийцы и правда были красивыми.


	4. Кроссовер, Куроо/Кенма, Яку

– Кенма, Куроо не возвращался? – Яку, староста курса, заглядывает в комнату и быстро обводит ее взглядом. – Ну и бардак у вас, тут можно беглого преступника спрятать, хоть бы раз прибрались нормально. Так ты видел Куроо?

Кенма оставляет попытки незаметно затолкать под кровать раскрытый чемодан с ворохом мантий сверху и вздыхает – прибраться все же стоит. 

– Да в чем проблема? Сегодня все его ищут. 

– Из кабинета профессора зелий что-то пропало и он настаивает на том, что вор – Куроо. Скажешь мне, если его увидишь? 

– А, да… То есть, конечно, староста. 

Яку снова напоминает про уборку и, хмыкнув, исчезает в коридоре. Кенма еще какое-то время следит за дверью, а потом, забравшись на кровать с ногами, медленно отодвигает в сторону одно из гриффиндорских полотнищ на стене. Прятавшаяся за ним приличных размеров летучая мышь с готовностью переползает на подставленные Кенмой руки. Тот аккуратно опускается на кровать и внимательно рассматривает своего незваного гостя.

– Если судить по странному меху на голове, то это точно ты, Куро. – Кенма растерянно проводит пальцем по голове летучей мыши, которая воодушевленно попискивает и пытается устроиться в руках удобнее. – Но как ты до такого дошел? Не знаю, что ты там сожрал в кабинете зелий, но если ты продолжишь в таком духе – тебя отчислят. Я не хочу делить комнату с новым соседом…

Мышь скалит свои тонкие и острые зубы, словно в улыбке. 

– Говоришь, и не с таким справлялись? – Кенма расслаблено гладит Куро по голове и прокручивает в уме варианты развития событий, надеясь, что эффект этого превращения все же временный.


	5. Смарм, Куроо/Кенма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смарф - фик, в котором один герой доказывает другому, что ему важна дружба без намека на сексуальные взаимоотношения, очень вольная трактовка.

– Я тут понял, что давно хотел, чтобы ты знал, как мне важна наша дружба. Мы не должны были спать вместе…

Кенма задержал руки на молнии брюк и непонимающе посмотрел на Куроо, прячущего лицо в подушке.

«Да в чем проблема? Дружбу же не этим портят».


	6. Флафф, Куроо/Кенма

– Кенма, если ты не встанешь сейчас, я уйду без тебя.

«Да в чем проблема?»

Кенма сонно приоткрывает один глаз и возмущенно смотрит на Куроо, который смеется и, кажется, вообще не испытывает никакого раскаянья от злодейского похищения чужого утреннего сна.

– Я никуда с тобой в воскресенье не пойду, – Кенма решительно отворачивается, прячась под одеялом почти с головой.

– Ты опять до пяти утра в приставку рубился что ли? И кстати, – Куроо ухмыляется и тянет за край одеяла, – ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное: сегодня понедельник, а не воскресенье. 

– Один день можно и пропустить, – сонно тянет Кенма, – но если ты настаиваешь, то мне нужно минут пять. Или десять. Мама сделает тебе чай, подожди внизу.

Куроо в ответ только хмыкает, мол, знаю я твои десять минут, и тихо наклоняется, запуская руку Кенме в волосы:

– Ты опять спал с открытым окном, у тебя сакура в волосах. Я достану. – Куроо легко улыбается и наклоняется еще ниже, к чужому уху. – У тебя пять минут на сборы.

Кенма замирает под своим одеялом, отчаянно надеясь, что румянца Куроо не заметил. Когда дверь закрывается, Кенма садится на кровати и прикладывает к горящим щекам прохладные ладони. 

– Вот же, творит это каждое утро… Делает он, а стыдно мне…


	7. Hurt/comfort, Куроо/Кенма

– Да в чем проблема? – Кенма разочаровано нажал на кнопку включения еще раз. Обогреватель не подавал признаков жизни. Кенма чихнул и сильнее закутался в одеяло.

– Мастера я вызвал, должен скоро приехать. – Куроо вошел в комнату с двумя дымящимися чашками какао и опустился на пол рядом с Кенмой, вручая ему одну. – Пока будем греться так. 

Кенма молча кивнул и приглашающе приподнял край одеяла.


	8. PWP, Ямамото/Кенма, Лев

Кенме нравится, когда Тора подхватывает его под коленями и приподнимает, буквально впечатывая в стену, когда прикусывает его ключицы, оставляя метки, которые позже превратятся в синяки, когда между их разгоряченными телами не остается и сантиметра свободного места, когда чужая рука накрывает его член, выбивая стоны от которых потом станет стыдно, когда он сам до боли цепляется за широкую спину Торы, награждая его болючими царапинами. 

А вот когда их прерывают, Кенме совсем не нравится. 

«Да в чем проблема?» 

Это единственное, что Кенма может выдавить из себя, когда Лев внезапно появляется на пороге подсобки для инвентаря.


	9. Domestic discipline, Кенма/Куроо, закадровый Акааши

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic discipline - фанфик, в котором присутствуют телесные наказания.

«Да в чем проблема? Акааши сказал, что ему понравится… – Кенма с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на кожаный хлыст. – Ну, все люди могут ошибаться».

Куроо, гордый обладатель алой полоски через всю спину, лежал ничком на кровати и мысленно проклинал того нехорошего человека, который надоумил Кенму на подобные вещи.


	10. Кинк, Лев/Кенма

Лев немного колеблется, и Кенма чувствует напряжение, забирающееся под одежду маленькими неприятными иголочками. 

«Да в чем проблема? Мы же постоянно растяжкой занимаемся, нормально все будет».

Кажется, Лев думает так же, потому что легко приподнимает и аккуратно укладывает ноги Кенмы на свои плечи. А потом нежно целует в лодыжку. И еще, и еще.

Кенма закрывает глаза, надеясь, что так будет менее стыдно, но это помогает. 

«Почему он вообще такой… такой… фетишист русский».

Прикосновения горячих губ Льва заставляют Кенму чувствовать себя последним извращенцем во всем Токио.


	11. AU, Бокуто/Кенма

Пятнистый кот выгнул спину и тихо зашипел на большую серо-коричневую сову, сидевшую на крышке мусорного бака: 

– Да в чем проблема? Приходишь сюда каждую ночь, это не ваша часть города. Уходи!

– Я настойчивый!

– Ты глупый. Наши кланы не могут жить в мире.

– Но мы можем попытаться!

Размышления Кенмы заняли около трех секунд, потом желтые глаза встретились с янтарными.

– Можем, но только не жалуйся потом, если Тора опять вырвет тебе перья из хвоста.


	12. Сонгфик, Куроо/Кенма

I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap  
And I'm not pulling, no, I'm not pulling for you

Кенма не задумывался, когда он влюбился в Куроо.  
Это случилось слишком незаметно.

Уou're just pulling at me  
I'm not a betting man, but this is a sure thing 

Куроо всегда смеялся, что Кенма использует его, даже если сам этого не хочет.  
Но он и сам не понял, как влюбился в своего друга детства.

I've been to Tokyo and to South Africa   
So many places, can't you may say I've seen it all 

Пусть они и проводили много времени не вместе,  
но на вопросы отвечали всегда: «Да в чем проблема? Это наши отношения»

But my favorite place is the warm embrace   
Of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall 

Потому что стоять и обниматься под теплым душем  
им нравилось больше, чем думать о мнении общественности.


	13. OOC, Кенма, Хината, Куроо

Кенма смотрел на восторженного рыжего парня, который вдруг решил осчастливить его разговором, и медленно закипал. На фразе «я тоже в клубе и я первогодка» он не выдержал.

– Да в чем проблема? Тебя не учили уважительной речи? Я уже второгодка, поэтому прекрати фамильярничать! Вежливость не твой конек, да? 

От окончательного морального поражения парня спас появившийся Куроо, тут же получивший едкое замечание, что «шляется постоянно, как бродячий кот, и его нужно часами ждать». Куроо только закатил глаза и мысленно, третий раз за день, попросил у Будды терпения – никакая хорошая игра не могла компенсировать гадкий характер его связующего.


	14. Дарк, Куроо/Кенма, закадровый Бокуто/Кенма

– Да в чем проблема? – Кенма схватился за левую сторону лица, обожженную пощечиной.

– Действительно. Думал, я не узнаю, как ты с Бокуто зажимался, да? – Куроо поморщился, занося руку для следующего удара. 

Кенма сдавленно всхлипнул и осел на пол.


	15. Джен, Хината, Кенма

–Да в чем проблема? – Кенма растерянно потряс свой зависший смартфон. 

Экран упрямо показывал большой мигающий смайлик-сердечко и надпись: «Сообщение Хинате Шоё отправлено». 

Кенма вздохнул и точным броском отправил телефон в гору подушек на кровати. 

– Кажется, пора покупать новый. И потом объяснить эту странную смс-ку. Хотя Шоё меня поймет, у него у самого постоянно рука соскальзывает.


	16. Гет, Кенма, Куроо, Алиса

Кажется, Кенма задержал на Алисе взгляд дольше, чем стоило. Куроо понимающе заржал рядом, но быстро затих, получив точный тычок в ребра и тихий недовольный шепот: 

– Да в чем проблема? Смотрели все, а крайним меня сделали?


	17. Слэш, Кенма/все

За окном медленно, но верно начинался новый день. Будильник показывал 7 утра. Кенма с трудом разлепил веки и предпринял слабую попытку проснуться. Вышло не очень. Тогда он потянулся, выгибаясь всем телом, потом сел на кровати и потянулся за настольным календарем. Все квадраты дат на неделю были заполнены именами и фамилиями.

Понедельник: 12:00 – Бокуто, парк, 19:30 – Куро, ночевка. 

Вторник: 09:15 – встретить Шоё, 20:00 – Акааши, кофейня. 

Среда: 09:15 – Кетани, Мияги, встретить, 13:40 – Лев, кино, 16:20-17:00 – Дайшо, 19:00 – Куро, турнир по играм. 

Четверг: 11:50 – Коноха, 16:20 – Куроо, пицца, сдать книги до 18:00!, 19:00 – Бокуто, бассейн. 

Пятница: 14:30 – Шоё, 15:45-16-45 – Дайшо, 21:00 – Акааши, ночевка. 

Суббота: едем в онсэн с командой, Бокуто и Акааши тоже будут.

Воскресенье: Куро. Куро. Куро. Сказал, что что-то очень важное будет.

«Да в чем проблема? Что с этим графиком такое? Еще несколько таких недель и нервный срыв мне обеспечен, надо разгружать… – Кенма взял со стола карандаш и задумчиво нацелил его в календарную сетку квадратов. Выбирать было трудно. – Точно! Книги в четверг пусть Куро сдает! А заодно и фильмы пусть в прокат вернет. Не хочу с ними таскаться. А теперь можно еще поваляться, полчаса или даже час. Могу позволить…»

Кенма засопел, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Будильник неумолимо отсчитывал минуты – до первой встречи оставалось два с половиной часа.


	18. Гендерсвитч, Хината/Кенма, Куроо

Куроо упирается подбородком Кенме в макушку и заглядывает в её телефон: 

– Опять ты с этим переписываешься.

– Во-первых, «этого» зовут Шоё, во-вторых, убери свой подбородок - он острый, а, в-третьих… Да в чем проблема? Менеджер не может общаться ни с кем из других команд? А против Бокуто ты ничего не имеешь.

– Потому что он мой друг. Он тебя в жизни не обидит.

– Шоё тоже меня не обидит. К тому же, он мне нравится. А ты, – Кенма разворачивается, встречаясь с Куроо взглядом, – так и не предложил мне встречаться, все время говорил что-то про друзей детства… Поэтому не вмешивайся сейчас, пожалуйста.


	19. Кроссдрессинг, Куроо, Кенма

– Да в чем проблема? – Кенма старался не смотреть в зеркало, показывающее его в женском платье с пышной юбкой.

– Нет, ни в чем, ты и так нас очень выручил, когда согласился помочь, ведь моделей на фестивале не хватало. 

– Я ни на что не соглашался… 

– Но твой капитан сказал, что ты свободен.

Семпай из клуба моделирования еще раз обошла вокруг Кенмы и задумчиво наклонила голову, разглядывая его со всех сторон. 

– А будь волосы немного длиннее, получилось бы куда милее. А теперь иди, выход через пять минут!

«Куро… Ненавижу тебя!»


	20. Вписка, Кенма, автор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Впиской называют случаи, когда автор тем или иным образом «вписывает» себя в контекст своего фанфика.

– Да в чем проблема? – Кенма смотрел то в монитор ноутбука, то на сидящую в кресле девушку. – Что с тобой не так? Мы с Куроо просто друзья… И я не сплю с Ямамото…

– Я не стала писать тебя с игроками других команд, а тебе все не нравится, никаких сил нет, – девушка недовольно поморщилась и поднялась со своего места. – Или ты сам быстренько определишься, или напишу тебя в космической АУ с Мацукавой-пришельцем. У тебя пять минут. А я пока за чаем схожу.

Дверь комнаты хлопнула. Кенму прошибло холодным потом от осознания неизбежности.


End file.
